The First Three
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Hitomi wants to go back to Gaea except...for some reason she can\'t. Someone on Gaea is learning three people need to come before her... Drama is mostly on Mamaru than anything so... R/R PLEASE!


The First Three… 

The First Three

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: Hmmm… inspiration idea while listening to my CD player! (I'm planning on giving it a name so that I can say that it's my muse…how about 'Sony'? That way EVERYONE can know who he is just by looking at the top of his lid! Hmmm… I wonder why the word 'Sony'* was put on in the first place…)

* * *

* * *

Yukari but her lip looking around the track. Should she believe Hitomi's story? Should she just play along with it? Yukari bit her lip a little bit harder.

Hitomi's parents almost got killed in a car crash a few days ago…people are saying how her story probably how her story came along was with her grief, Yukari even thought about it for a while, it makes sense, right?

Wrong. Yukari thought bitterly, Hitomi had that story even before her parent's got into that crash… But the thing that truly unnerved her though was she had learned of Gaea even before Hitomi came back to earth… and after Hitomi's _mother_ told them a little about it- well not really. Just that Hitomi's grandmother went to a strange land…she found out from-

"Hey, Yukari! What are you doing?" Yukari perked hearing Amono. She grinned, totally forgetting the worry that she felt moments before.

"Just thinking." She said quickly. She didn't want to start thinking about that again…Amono nodded his head.

"We all seem to be doing that lately…," He said. Yukari winced knowing that he knew what she was thinking about. Amono put his arm around his waist. "Yukari…"

She looked at him afraid. The one thought that jumped into her head was that he was going to dump her but she didn't exactly know where that thought came from. Probably just the fact that she only heard that tone of voice from movies about the time when the guy was going to dump the girl and go after the heroine… 

"You shouldn't worry about Hitomi. She's _fine_. She knows that we care about her. Stop _worrying_!" He chuckled a bit and came closer to her ear. He whispered, "It's giving me a headache."

Yukari hit him in the head.

* * *

Hitomi was in front of the stove looking at a box of Macaroni and cheese.

"Is this stuff really Italian?" She thought as she stirred the contents in the large box. She was looking at the orange dinosaur with little yellow dots on his back along with little humps and his huge stomach. One of her friends brought it back from America just because she thought the dinosaur on the box was stupid, in a funny sense.

Hitomi's little brother came down the stairs playing his video game, he was glued to the screen. Hitomi laughed watching Mamaru, her little brother, pull out a seat, sit on it, and push it back in without even looking at anything but the screen when he was doing it. He was playing it with the volume on and turned up to the loudest point when he knows his mom and dad doesn't allow it.

"Mamaru put that away!" She said, spooning macaroni and cheese into two bowls and keeping the rest on the stove. Mamaru didn't respond. "Mamaru!" Hitomi nearly screamed. Mamaru blinked and looked around.

"Oh all right!" He said it as if he heard Hitomi the first time, which Hitomi was pretty sure that he didn't. Hitomi just shrugged and put a bowl in front of him.

"Pasta again?!" He said looking down at the food. He saw Hitomi glaring at him and smiled sweetly. "Why thank you oh dear _sister of mine_." He said. Hitomi didn't quit glaring at him till she grabbed a fork.

"You'd better be…" She mumbled under her breath until she felt something, macaroni to be precise, right on the tip of her nose. She looked at the grinning Mamaru.

"Have I got an aim or what?"

"You're dead."

* * *

**__**

"For her to come back, three others must come before her…" The person hearing this nodded. His mind telling him what to do, how she will come back.

**__**

"She will care about these people, and all must be well" He nodded again, just get on with the details! He thought. He personally thought it was ironic because the 'person' he was talking to was his spiritual body, as the spirit is in him always.

__

"Why must they all be well?" He asked quickly.

**__**

"They will be traveling many places here, even once she comes back…" The smoky figure in front of him said. His dreams would come true soon, so very soon…

And even sooner if his spirit would get on with it!

**__**

"Don't get impatient with me." The spirit said calmly.

__

"You **are** ME," The person said back sourly.

**__**

"I am aren't I?" The young man rolled his eyes at himself, literally.

* * *

Mamaru went up into his room. He heard her again and she was crying harder than ever. He wanted to hold her…to help this girl who he has never even seen…

Why did he have to hear her voice in the middle of the night? Why did she cry? How could that monster be her _father_? He thought to himself. The final question came to his head. And why can't I see you? Even in my dreams?

* * *

* * *

A/N: I'm attempting the Humor/Drama for the first time…and guess what! I-

__

I am her CD player. Her new 'muse' if she said the next part we would probably lose about half of our viewe- I mean readers. Like the cliffy's? I'm pretty sure this is an Original…Oh yeah, all you with girl CD Player's, ask 'em what type of name they dig in a-

My CD player knows how to type. My YELLOW CD player knows how to TYPE!

---

*- In case you're wondering, my CD player is of Sony brand so…


End file.
